Fake It 'til You Make It
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: 'Remus is used to bad pick-up lines, but one man really takes the cake...' Muggle!AU. WolfStar. For NeonDomino.


**Fake It 'til You Make It**

Remus knew he should have stayed home that afternoon. It was bad enough that his paper was due the next day, he didn't need idiots coming up to him with ridiculous pick-up lines and kissy faces. He got it, _he really did_ – he was thin and scholarly and since it was _so_ _obvious_ he could never get a woman, he must be gay. Right?

_Wrong_.

Well, half wrong, anyway. He had never gone out or wanted to go out with a man, but he had never dated a woman either. He just wasn't the relationship type…even if his corny romcoms and chocolate ice-cream said otherwise.

Dually, he had to admit he liked the attention, sometimes. Some of the guys were really nice, as it was. There was even an occasion or two where they would buy him a hot chocolate and chat with him even though he made it clear he wasn't gay and unfortunately not interested in going back to theirs for a roll in the hay.

Why, _oh why_ did the only coffee-shop in walking distance of his crappy little council-flat have to be bloody gay-central?! It wasn't that he was homophobic or anything, but one got sick of being hit on very quickly after spending some time in there. He had a lot of respect for those women on the tube…if he got another 'I've lost my number, can I borrow yours?' he thought he might puke.

Oh yeah, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes Remus Lupin was having a sleep in – Mr. Get-Your-Fucking-Hand-Off-My-Arse was out to play!

Sighing, Remus rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he had first come to the café it had just opened up and he liked it a lot – the staff was friendly enough and they let him do his work without any nonsense. He even had his own table; third from the back, right next to the large window. It was a one-seater with a plug that coincidentally fit his university laptop. He didn't have enough money to buy his own, so they loaned him one as they did all the 'less fortunate' students. Remus studiously kept quiet when this came up, no matter how humiliating it was. He considered himself lucky to have even been accepted, he wasn't about to make a fuss.

The café had been quiet for the first few months, a steady business but nothing to write home about. Then suddenly it was bursting with customers as a gay-friendly nightclub had opened up across the street. Remus had thought the thumping music at all hours in the morning was annoying…he couldn't even express his irritation when he walked into the café to find it had been taken over by drunkards and giggling fag-hags.

"Is your daddy a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns!"

Remus stared at the man incredulously. "I'm sitting down. Unless you have some sort of X-ray vision, you can't possibly know whether or not I have a 'nice set of buns'."

The man, a short thing with sandy blonde hair, faltered. His cheeks reddened and he stared at him speechlessly for a moment before turning and bolting back to his table on the other side of the café. The guys that came in with him roared with laughter, resolving Remus' theory of it being a dare.

He had seen them there a few times, girls hanging off their arms – or trying to get out from under their arms, in Lily Evans' case. She went to his university and was vehement in her insistence of 'I _don't_ fancy the speccy git!'

Remus had never met this 'speccy git', but he had heard enough about James Potter to know that she really needed to get over herself. He liked her, he really did, but he was sick of hearing about Potter and how many girls he had apparently snogged – "even though he asked me out today, again! Do you see why I don't fancy him?! He's such a pig!"

They weren't even that close – they just so happened to sit near each other in classes. If she was in so much denial that she spilled her life story to a near-stranger…

Remus took out his second-hand iPod and plugged in his earbuds, hoping it would hold off the rest of the afternoon rush. You would think people would have better things to do on a Tuesday…

* * *

><p>"Here you go – one hot-chocolate and a blueberry muffin. Would you like some sugar? I can get a few packs from another table."<p>

"Don't worry about it," Remus smiled politely, picking up his mug and sipping carefully at the froth. "Delicious as always, Kiera."

"You charmer, you," Kiera rolled her eyes, smiling. She picked up her tray and left to help another table a little away from him, wiggling her bum for his benefit.

Remus smiled and shook his head, turning back to his computer. It was Friday night and ironically not as busy as you would expect, just the regulars as the bulk of the usual crowd was holed up in the nightclub across the street. The music was horribly distracting, but Remus wasn't doing anything important and if he turned his iPod up high enough it drowned out the horrible trance-stuff.

Leaning his head on his fist, he scanned the e-mail his project-partner had sent. It was another of her nonsense excuses, something about too much homework and she would get to her half in the morning. Remus was frankly sick of it, but he didn't dare speak up. It was the last project of the term before they worked on pre-exam exams and he was pretty sure she would be kicked out of the class, anyway. That was enough for him [even if it did make him sound like a jerk.] He had had been having a pretty crappy year and it was showing…

He saw a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye, looking up just as a tall man crossed the café to his table. Remus immediately placed him as one of Lily's not-friends, which is why the words that tumbled from his mouth surprised him so much:

"You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home."

There was a short silence in which Remus merely stared at him. The man smiled back, lips curled into a self-assured little grin. He must have been the same age as him, maybe a little older, with messy black hair that fell to his shoulders and curled around his jaw. He was admittedly a good-looking kind of guy, though his eyes put Remus on edge. They were like flint, not even his sweeping lashes softening their expression – or lack thereof, really. The amusement his mouth told of didn't reach his eyes at all.

Remus very slowly turned back to his laptop, forcing himself to relax so his shoulders weren't bunched up by his ears. He lifted his mug and took a sip of cooling hot-chocolate, noting from the corner of his eye how the man tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner before turning and leaving.

He heard a booming laugh and had to consciously not sink down into his seat. Another dare, then.

* * *

><p>"If you're feeling down, I can feel you up."<p>

Remus just caught himself from choking on his doughnut, swallowing thickly and thumping his chest. When his air-pipes were clear he turned incredulous eyes on his near-murderer [accidental or no]. His mouth snapped shut, all ideas of telling the guy off melting away.

It was Lily's not-friend again, peering over his shoulder with that damned smirk of his. He didn't look uncomfortable at being so close at all, seemingly ignorant to the fact that they were practically sharing the same breath.

A minute passed and the man frowned, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to think for a moment before leaning in even closer and whispering, "If you and I were the last men on earth, I bet we could do it in public."

"Black!" Lily came to his rescue, storming across the café and pointing a finger accusingly. "What have I said about picking on Remus?! Honestly, you boys! He's trying to do something constructive, like homework, and you guys keep interrupting him!"

'Black' rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slinking away, muttering something about 'not asking for your opinion, Evans!'

Lily's expression darkened and suddenly Black was tearing from the café as if the devil himself was at his heels, his laughter echoing through the room.

* * *

><p>Remus scowled and backspaced violently, rubbing his forehead roughly. His partner had flaked completely and he was stressing like crazy trying to fix up their project. As the perfectionist he was, he wanted it to be the best he could possibly give, but he knew it just wasn't going to go like that. His part would definitely bump up their marks, but her half-arsed attempt before she poofed needed a lot of work.<p>

He was frankly glad she had gone, though it was really crappy timing. The project was due on Monday!

"When I'm around you, I can't think straight."

_"Not now, Black!"_

Black apparently valued his life, because he scampered back to his friends with only a quiet chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking with me, Remus," Lily said, sighing. She glanced around the outside of the café, shoulders tense and knuckles almost white they were gripping her books so hard.<p>

"Don't mention it," he replied, holding open the door for her. They had been coming back from a university event when some burly drunkard tried to accost her right outside the gates. Lily had gone out first and if she hadn't managed to kick the creep in the crotch to get away, there was no doubt he would have hauled her god-knows-where. Luckily a professor had been nearby and had helped, but she was still shaken. Remus wouldn't have let her walk back by herself even if she wanted to, anyway.

He hadn't planned on going to the café that evening, but Lily was meeting her not-boyfriend and he wanted to see her in. He had some homework and his flat was pretty lonely, so he figured he might as well stay for some hot-chocolate. He waved off her offer to join her at Potter's table and headed for his usual seat, setting up and ordering with Kiera.

He kept an eye on Lily for the first ten minutes or so, pleased to see that Potter had noticed something was up and was acting appropriately. As in, had forgone his usual antics and was fussing over her. She huffed and puffed, but it was obvious she appreciated it.

Soon he was sipping on yummy liquid-goodness and munching on a sample cookie as he checked his e-mails. Nothing too interesting – an announcement, a message from an old friend in another country and a Mail-Order Bride ad. As pretty as Katrina was…no.

He was almost surprised when Black sauntered up to his table, not having seen him when he came in. He had his hands in his trouser pockets, hair tied back into a messy bun. He looked a bit…_strange_ in his funeral-worthy slacks and Christmas jumper, but Remus found it more amusing.

Black gave him a wry grin. "Les-bi-honest...you were checking me out, weren't you?"

He couldn't figure out for the life of him when it happened, but something had changed. Perhaps he was still a bit wired from hearing about Lily's near-abduction or maybe it was the fact that this had been going on for what seemed like forever…he didn't know – all he knew was that Black looked awfully good that evening and he was studiously refusing to question his sudden – er, _curious_ thoughts.

Remus shook his head and set down his mug, crossing his arms loosely. Lifting his chin, he said snootily, "And here I was expecting better! That was poor – very poor, indeed."

Black looked surprised and suddenly unsure of himself. He shook it off a moment later however and grinned lop-sidedly, eyes wandering as he thought. He made a show of thinking, humming and visibly racking his brain.

Remus smiled a little bit. "Do you want to sit? Er…you'd have to pull up a chair, though…"

Black paused, that same insecurity creeping into his eyes. But then it was gone and he was sitting down across from him at the tiny table, their knees bumping. He rested his chin on his interlaced hands, looking up at him from under those sweeping lashes. He opened his mouth, lips parting and curling up in a surprisingly sensual gesture. Remus was intrigued, just imagining what sorts of romantic nonsense would weave from his throat.

"There will only be seven planets left after I destroy Uranus."

"SIRIUS BLACK, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

In reality, what actually came out of his mouth wasn't all that romantic, after all…

And he really needed to speak to Lily about eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>Remus frowned at his mobile [it was a cheap little thing that he paid for as he went along] and tapped in a reply to Lily's message. She was going out that evening and couldn't meet him at the café. It was funny how months before they had only been the vaguest of friends, but ever since Black had started with his pick-up line nonsense she had been sticking closer to him, worming her way into his life.<p>

"Excuse me, could you help me out? I have an incredible itch that's buried deep in my butt!"

Remus just about jumped a foot in the air, nearly chucking his phone at the sleek car that had pulled up beside him. He had notice it out of the corner of his eye, but hadn't thought much about it – other than that the driver better be careful with such a nice ride in that area. Of course it would be Black, the idiot!

Black had rolled down the passenger window, grinning at him and gesturing for him to come closer.

Remus huffed a sigh and shuffled towards the car, looking around quickly before ducking down a bit to peer inside the window. "You scared me half to death," he accused. "And good Lord, that line…don't ever use it again!"

"Yeah, that one was a bit much, huh?" Black wrinkled his nose, grin widening.

Remus gave him an incredulous frown. "A _bit_ much? That is frankly disgusting. The mental images…"

"Oh, don't be such a prude! Anyway, where are you heading? Want a ride?"

"Just home," was the somewhat stiff reply. "And thank you, but I'll walk. It's not that much farther and I'm sure you have something better—"

"Nah, I was just driving around. Hop in! James, the arsehole, told me to meet him at the café for our usual coffee but he bailed. Has a hot date or something."

Remus still wasn't sure about it – he didn't actually _know_ Black, what if he was some weird finger-sniffer or something?! – but Lily would have warned him if he was really dodgy, so he decided to just take the risk. He opened the door and climbed inside, somewhat uncomfortable in the obviously expensive vehicle. "Um…are you sure about this? I don't want to take you out of your way…"

"Nonsense! Say, wanna go out? I could use the company since James ditched me. We could go drinking – it's Friday, after all!"

"Er…"

Black's smile fell a bit and he glanced up ahead, fiddling with the steering wheel. They were still idling beside the pavement and he pulled away, back onto the road. "It's fine if you're busy, I can just drop you at your place. Where do you live?"

"Um." Remus felt really bad. Black was such a raucous character, the life of the party when he was with Potter and their friends, but here he was, drooping like a kicked puppy and all because Remus was hesitant to spend some time with him. "It's not that I'm busy or don't want to go with you, it's just I don't really do that kind of thing…"

"Oh, really?" He really was like a puppy, practically bouncing in his seat and staring at Remus with such huge, hopeful eyes.

_Manipulative bastard_, Remus growled silently. "I don't really have funds for that, even if I did like getting smashed," he added quietly. He didn't like to admit it, but he didn't want Black to get the wrong idea.

Black didn't even hesitate, smiling as if he were especially pleased about something. "Oh, don't worry about money! I've got more than I could possibly spend, as you probably know. James and I run our own little business, Lily probably told you?" He paused, obviously waiting for an acknowledgement, before quickly adding, "And of course you'll pay me back when you can! No big deal – I can always charge interest, if it bothers you so much." He even winked, which set off a billion butterflies in Remus' stomach.

"Right…" he said, at a loss.

"So, drinking isn't really your thing. What do you like to do, then?"

"Well, nothing all that—" He cut himself off at Black's disappointed look, as if he couldn't believe Remus would even suggest such a thing. He was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I like books. Old books, new books, all sorts of genres and lengths and languages. Browsing libraries and speciality stores is what I like to do when I have the time."

"I'll admit it's not something I'd do without prompting, but I'm game," Black said, giving him one of his playful grins. "Where to, sir?"

Remus smiled, for some reason feeling a little warmer than usual – and not in a bad way. No, it was quite pleasant…

* * *

><p>"…so, like a date?"<p>

"It wasn't a date!" Remus sighed, glaring at Lily. She was sitting across from him in the computer lab at their university, eyes narrowed suspiciously. She seemed awfully smug about something, though she was absolutely grilling him about his 'outing' with Black. She had apparently heard about it from Potter and had practically ambushed him that morning.

"_Right_."

"Neither of us are even gay," he pointed out, then paused. "Or…is he?"

"Sirius?" Lily looked surprised. "Nope, straight as a ruler."

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Remus shook his head, turning back to his work. Lily was a strange girl…of course she would think two straight guys going out together meant they were on a date. Did that mean Black and Potter 'dated' all the time?

He was a bit disappointed, despite everything. Sure, he wasn't gay either [not that he was aware of, anyway] but perhaps if Black was then it would put everything into perspective? Even for a joke, those pick-up lines were…well. Let's just say, maybe-sorta-kinda, they could possibly maybe work on him…

Maybe. Sort of. Not really. But.

Remus groaned quietly, rubbing his forehead. _Bloody arsehole, making me question everything…_

"So, are you two going out again?"

"What? Oh, no…"

"Really? But I thought you had a good time." Lily looked disappointed.

Remus rolled his eyes, sinking down in his seat. It was too early for this.

* * *

><p>Days later and Remus was still confused about – well, his relationship with Black. Was it even a relationship? They could be considered friends, no? Or acquaintances? They saw each other a lot and conversed more often than not. There was also their not-date. They had spent the whole of Friday from four in the afternoon to one in the morning together, trolling bookstores before going out for dinner at a pub Black frequented.<p>

They had ended up drinking after all, somehow getting to his flat where they got buzzed and discussed politics. Or something. Remus had been pretty out of it and had gone to bed and Black left, somehow getting home alright. Remus must not have been that drunk because he remembered worrying about Black driving home, offering him his bed for the night – with him on the couch, of course. But Black insisted he was fine and said that he would call when he got home so he knew he hadn't killed himself or anybody else. He had woken up the next day with a message from someone in his contacts called 'SugahDaddeh;D' stating that the only injury he could report was his burning eyes since he had had to bleach them after walking in on James and Lily…er, _doing stuff_.

He had had a really good time…and that only made it worse. He had never felt like that with _just a friend_ – hell, he didn't have that much fun with Lily! He didn't know if it could be considered a romantic interest or if they had 'chemistry' but he did know that Black had a bloody kissable mouth and that he was most likely going to get his heart broken. Lily had said it herself on many occasions – Sirius Black was a playboy. Remus may not be that concerned about his sex life, or his lack of one, but that didn't mean he wanted a casual – _thing_. He wanted friendship and love and commitment; all the things that you got called 'gay' for.

Remus was really starting to question things he had never really thought about. Was he gay? Did he even want a relationship at that time? Did he think he could uphold a relationship?

It was sort of scary after years of being a single pringle. The only experience he had was a sloppy kiss with a girl he didn't even remember the name of when he was fourteen, and after that he hadn't really had any interest in being with anybody. But why now? Why Black?

Though, then came the question: why _not_ Black? He was cool and funny and sexy – oh yes, Remus could admit it; he was _very_ sexy – and…well, he was things Remus wasn't. Remus was bookish and plain and…not spontaneous or special. He didn't have much money, he lived in a hovel, and the best he could offer was the promise of commitment.

_So why the hell was Sirius Black smiling at him like he was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen?_

* * *

><p>"We're having a cock-measuring contest over there. Do you have a yardstick that we could borrow?"<p>

Remus looked up, a smile already creeping across his mouth. He froze. A man he didn't recognise was standing over him, expression brightening when he saw his half-smile.

"I'm Michael," he said importantly, glancing down briefly at Remus' laptop. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

_Gorgeous? A bit overtop, much?_ "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm working." Remus really didn't want to be rude, but the disappointment curling around his gut was frankly scaring him.

Michael frowned, moving back somewhat. He looked back to his friends, a couple of nondescript blokes Remus had seen around. They looked confused, as if they couldn't figure out what his problem was – Remus' or Michael's, he wasn't sure.

"Um…I hope you don't have tetanus because tonight you're gonna nail me."

Remus opened his mouth before slowly closing it. _Oh good Lord_.

"…I bet your license got suspended for driving all these guys crazy?"

"I'm sorry, but—"

"I seem to have lost my underwear, can I see yours?" Michael was obviously getting desperate, cheeks crimson and _oh for fuck's sake_, were those _tears_?!

Remus was absolutely mortified. He had no idea what to do or say, not wanting to embarrass the guy further but also not wanting him to get any ideas about having a chance. He flinched as an arm suddenly fell around his shoulders, stiffening as the scent of Black's cologne invaded his senses.

"Sorry I'm late, babe." Black drawled, face dangerously close to his. He was glaring at Michael, the intensity of his stare startling Remus. "Is this guy bothering you?"

Michael seemed frozen before he suddenly stuttered out an apology and fled. Remus watched him go with a sort of detachment, very aware of how Black _wasn't moving away_.

"Well…that was weird," he said brightly. "You know him, Remus?"

Remus shook off his arm and turned back to his computer, not sure what he wanted to do, but knowing he needed a distraction.

He couldn't see Black's expression, but his voice betrayed his hurt even as he tried to cover it up. "Lily told me you get hit on a lot, but I thought she was exaggerating. I mean, I know Peter and a few of our guys have done it…anyway, what are you doing?"

He pulled up a chair and Remus swallowed thickly, snapping his laptop lid closed and standing abruptly. Black made a surprised sound, but Remus was already walking away, eyes a little wider than usual and curiously dry.

"Remus!" Lily called, standing as he came passed. He ignored her, nearly out of the door and about to bolt down the street when Black suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck, man! I was just trying to help!"

"Let go," he muttered, ripping his arm away and hurrying down the pavement. His cheeks felt hot enough to fry eggs, chest constricting painfully. His stomach was in knots, breath coming out in bursts.

_Sorry I'm late, babe…_

* * *

><p>Black was texting him. He had tried calling, as had Lily and even Potter, but Remus had turned off the ringtone and locked up his house tight. He was absolutely mortified, cheeks still burning hours later. He wanted to apologise to everyone, but he was afraid he might say something stupid – or worse, tell them the reason for his little freak-out. No…no, he would keep it to himself. He would hole himself up and then apologise when the humiliation had passed.<p>

_5…10…15…19 messages_. Black was persistent, literally texting him every few minutes. Remus was briefly impressed – he would never be able to do such a thing, lest he appear stalker-ish – but he was mostly upset. Getting over himself wasn't easy when the problem was acting all concerned.

He eventually had to pick up his phone to delete some of the messages in case it imploded his inbox – meaning he had to open them. He tried not to read the texts but it was hard. The fact that he had forgotten to change the contact-name didn't help either; it was hard not to laugh [if not bitterly] when rows of 'SugahDaddeh;D' showed up.

Remus shook his head, deleting as many as he could before plugging his phone in to charge and hiding under his duvet.

His dreams were filled with what could have been.

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly and not without some less-than-desirable changes. He had apologised sincerely to Lily for worrying her, to Black for being a dick, and to Potter for getting him involved. He refused to say what had been bothering him however, telling them some nonsense about being really stressed out because of school. They obviously didn't believe him, but he offered nothing more.<p>

Lily was still pressing for answers later on, especially when it became obvious he was pulling away from them. He had hoped it to be a gradual thing as to not worry her – it wasn't as if he was trying to abandon them, he just needed some time to collect himself and…well, make his feelings go away. Or bury them or something. He could handle being attracted to Black, could handle the fact that he _really_ wanted him, but he couldn't handle the possible rejection. He didn't care what they said about picking yourself up and moving on – he did not want to experience that…

As masochistic and pathetic as it was, he would rather have Black as a friend than nothing at all.

Even if that meant watching him and his new girlfriend snog across from him in the café…

* * *

><p>"Megan is nice, right?" Lily said, dipping some sugar into her tea. "It's a shame Sirius isn't that – well, serious about her. A playboy, I tell you."<p>

"Yeah, a real shame," he said distractedly, tapping away to finish an essay. "I don't know why you expect anything more, Lily. You've been telling me for months what a man-whore he is."

She took a long moment to answer, prompting him to look up over the edge of his laptop. "What?"

"It's just…I don't know…I'm worried about you two, I guess. You used to be so close and now you hardly ever speak."

"How did this go from Megan to me?" Remus muttered, extremely uncomfortable with the topic-change. And here he thought Lily had finally given up…

Lily merely shook her head, sipping her tea. He thought he heard her mutter something like 'stubborn, the both of you' but he couldn't be sure.

He didn't want to be, because that meant hope and he couldn't afford hope.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Lily demanded, voice higher than usual. She giggled a moment later, multiple voices audible from her end. Music was blaring from somewhere behind her too, nearly drowning out her voice.<p>

"At the café," Remus had to fight from rolling his eyes. Lily was more than a little drunk, something that would have worried him if it wasn't her party that had gotten her like that. James and Black were there, both good at holding their liquor, so he was confident everything would be fine.

"But it's _Hallo~ween_!" Lily whined, hiccoughing a moment later. "You promised you would be here!"

"Lily, you're the one who told me to study! Besides, you know I don't really like parties anyway."

It had been a month since the incident that had him figuratively running for the hills and distancing himself from Black. It had been a surprisingly lonely few weeks without the idiot hanging around, telling him stupid pick-up lines and making a fool of himself in that puppy-way of his. He was starting to question his masochistic tendencies – maybe he should confess to Black, after all. But what would he confess? 'I really want to snog you, but I'm not sure if we would actually work as a couple? By the way, are you even attracted to me?'

Sighing, he turned back to his conversation with Lily. Another reason why he had forgone the party was so he wasn't roped into helping out before and after which would end with him being in constant contact with Black [who had been acting quite strange too.] He had apparently broken up with Megan not long after getting together with her, going through a whole horde of girls. Even Potter was worried about him, asking Remus if he knew anything about his sudden mid-life crisis.

It had left Remus feeling somewhat useless, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out _why_. It wasn't his business who Black shagged. Besides, wouldn't that be a bit hypocritical of him, getting upset over all the girls he took out when he couldn't even confess? Again, that bode the question what he could confess, but…

"Alright, study hard! Bye!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the suddenness of Lily's departure, putting his phone away and glancing back at his laptop. He was finishing up some research and it had been going pretty well, though he had had been awfully distracted all evening. The café was quiet, though the club was absolutely roaring across the street. They had some Halloween special going on, or something.

He looked up, feeling a presence at his side. Kiera was frowning, tray pressed to her chest.

"I'm sorry, but the boss wants me to close the shop. The guys across the street are getting rowdy and she'd rather lose the business than have a potentially dangerous situation."

Remus was surprised, but nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you," Kiera looked relieved, smiling softly. She went to tell the few other patrons and Remus pushed his chair out, closing his laptop and putting it into his messenger-bag. He took a few crumpled notes from his pocket and dropped it on the counter at the till on the way out, waving and leaving before Kiera could protest. She liked to give him discounts because he came in so much, but as much as he appreciated the gesture he felt better paying in full – unless of course he didn't have enough and the hot-chocolate was really calling to him…

It was dark out, but the flashing lights from the club lit up the street. Remus wrapped a hand around the strap of his bag, holding it a little tighter as he walked, just narrowly missing the man in the dog costume who entered the café not two minutes after he set off for home.

* * *

><p>Someone was banging on his door. Remus blinked blearily and sat up, staring at his alarm-clock for a full minute before registering what it said. <em>1.57AM<em>.

"Who the hell…" he muttered, climbing out of bed and rubbing his forehead as he crossed the small room. He stumbled into the hall, hissing when he banged his foot on the wall-boarder-thing. The banging only got louder and he sped up, flicking on the kitchen light as he passed so the flat was illuminated.

"What?" he demanded, yanking the door open, his voice dying in his throat when he came face-to-face with Sirius Black.

Sirius Black who just so happened to look as if he had been in a fight.

And just so happened to be wearing dog ears, a leather collar, and fake fangs.

"Oh my goodness…are you okay?!" Remus pulled the door open wider, grabbing his arm and dragging inside. He decided to ignore the surprisingly cute Halloween costume for that moment, more focused on the blood and bruising. "What happened?"

Black shook his head silently, wincing somewhat when he let go of his arm. He had a few scrapes along his wrist and Remus looked around frantically [and irrationally] for something to help before cursing his own stupidity and rushing to the bathroom where he kept the first-aid things.

"Sit down, I'll be back in a moment," he managed over his shoulder. He fumbled with the light-switch for a moment before rifling through the cabinets and getting out disinfectant, plasters and some bandages. He didn't know what was needed, so he brought along the basics.

Black had flopped down on the couch in the tiny living-area, trouser-leg rolled up to reveal a nasty bruise just below his knee. He stared at it mournfully, slowly poking the injury.

"Don't poke at it!" Remus said exasperatedly, sitting on the coffee-table in front of him. "Are you hurt anywhere that will need medical attention?"

Black shrugged, expression that of a scorned child. Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, opening a tube of cream to be put on all of his scrapes. He started on his wrist, dabbing some on the leg-bruise as an afterthought. The purpling cheekbone was a bit tricky – did he use the cream or maybe get a bag of peas? – but Black made up his mind for him and kissed him.

Or…wait.

Remus sat in shock as the cream was plucked from his hands and put aside, somewhat-chapped lips pressing firmly against his. He was engulfed by the scent of his cologne and the weaker hints of smoke, alcohol and sweat. Black was warm against him, hair brushing his cheek and prompting him to close his eyes.

A tongue brushed his lower-lip and he pulled back sharply, hand fisting in Black's shirt. He stared blankly at where his arm had automatically come up to hold him back, breath catching in his throat.

_What. _

Black had a strange expression on his face, a cross between insecurity and triumph. His cheeks had gone a little pink [not including where he had been scraped, of course.] "You're really cute when you're fussing over me, you know," he spoke for the first time since arriving, voice hoarse.

"You…_git_!" Remus gasped out, flinging himself upright and stumbling backwards. Four months of meetings, conversations, questioning and angst hit him all at once, leaving him more confused than he could ever remember being. "Get out! Go!"

Black looked surprised, standing as if on impulse. He hesitated, looking as if he wanted to reach out for him. "Remus—!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" Remus demanded. "Taking advantage of me like that! What, you think you can show up here, all bruised and battered, and think you can get some kind of easy – I don't know! Fuck, what is with you! Just go!"

Remus had no idea what he was saying, but he did know that it felt good to scream out his frustrations. He wasn't the angry type, he wasn't…but he was _pissed_.

Sirius Black had just kissed him without explanation…and he had loved it.

"Someone stole my car."

"_And you can just_—…what?" Remus breathed, words failing him. He crossed his arms jerkily, feeling strangely vulnerable, standing there across from the man of his dreams – literally. Black had starred in them quite a bit since stumbling into his life.

"Someone stole my car. I drove to the café to see you, but you weren't there…I got back to my car to find some punks trying to bash the window in. We fought. I was a little drunk and they had back-up, so they ended up taking my keys and driving away. I wandered around for about an hour before remembering you lived around here."

Remus didn't know how to respond. Black looked as if it pained him to admit he had been overpowered, which wasn't all that surprising considering what an arrogant sod he was. He shook his head as if in a daze, slowly dropping his arms.

Black looked off to the side, scuffing his boot on the floor. "I mean, I have a tracker so they won't get far with it unless they take it apart to sell in pieces…"

"Then why did you fight?!" Remus burst out, frustrated. "You could have just hid until they were gone!"

"It's the principle that counts!" Black looked horrified. "I can't just let some little punks walk all over me and my property! Like that idiot at the café, trying to get with you!"

Silence.

Remus swallowed thickly, feeling as if he couldn't get another air in. "_Get. Out_."

"Remus! Remus, please, I didn't mean it like that! I just—I—!"

"You _what_? I'm _not_ your property, Sirius Black! I'm not anyone's property!"

"But you'd like to be, right?" Black pressed on, apparently having given up trying to explain himself. "I know you feel – I don't know, _something_ for me!"

"You absolute bastard!" Remus hissed, humiliated. He wanted desperately to fling something at the pig, hands itching for it. He ended up spinning on his heel and storming away, planning on locking himself in his bedroom and drowning himself in the bottle of whisky under his bed – the expensive one he had bought himself for his birthday. It had been his dad's favourite, after all.

Black caught up with him before he made it, grabbing him around the waist and dragging him back to the living-room. He winced as Remus landed a kick to his leg, but didn't let go until he had hauled Remus onto the couch. To his shock and mortification, Black quickly straddled his hips so he couldn't get away.

"This isn't coming out right," Black admitted, hands clamped on his shoulders to keep him in place. He waited until Remus stopped struggling to continue, staring at him with those big puppy eyes of his. "I don't know what to say or how to say it…I'm not very wordy…and I think actions speak louder and all that…but here it goes." Black sucked in a deep breath and leaned even closer. "I like you. A lot. You're nice and funny and I always have fun with you around and you're good-looking and I've wanted to kiss you for so long but Lily said you weren't gay and I'm not either, really, but I saw the way you looked at me and I thought you hated me when I pretended to be your boyfriend and—!"

"Black. Shut up," Remus said weakly.

"You can call me Sirius," Black whispered.

"…so, you came to see me at the café, but you ended up getting into a fight with some kids and having your car stolen instead?" Remus began doubtfully. "Then you walked around for a while and remembered where I lived?"

"Yes…"

"What changed?" Remus whispered. "Why come to talk to me, now? Or, well, I'm assuming that's what you wanted to do…"

Black shook his head, leaning down to rest his forehead against his, closing his eyes so their gazes wouldn't cross. "You know me, man-whore extraordinaire. I was picking up all these women, but all I could think of was all the guys lining up to feed you cheesy pick-up lines. Then I started thinking about how you might actually say yes to one of them…"

"…so, you were jealous?" Remus asked quietly, disappointed.

Black gave him a self-deprecating smile. "Woke me up, didn't it? I planned to corner you at Lily's party, but then you didn't show…"

"I told Lily I wasn't coming," Remus muttered. He felt suddenly very tired, as if everything had finally caught up to him. "What do you want, Black?"

He was silent, as if thinking deeply about what he would say. Remus was happy he was taking it so seriously, even if he ended up deciding something less-than-desirable.

"I…want you. I want to go out with you and for us to become…boyfriends?"

Something deep within Remus gave a great sigh of relief. He nodded jerkily, eyes falling half-mast as multiple thoughts rushed across his mind. He studied Black's earnest expression; his grey eyes that glimmered with expression, those kissable lips and his bruised cheek, all only adding to his attraction in that moment.

"What do you want?" Black asked quietly, as if afraid if he spoke any louder the moment would be shattered.

"I want you. I want to go out with you and for us to become boyfriends," Remus echoed, voice stronger than his had been. He finished it off with a peck on the lips, quick and barely a brush of their skin, but sweet all the same.

Black's expression erupted into a huge grin and he laughed in what could only have been relief, rocking back somewhat on his lap and burying his face in his neck. He winced when his wounds were jostled but didn't move, if anything holding Remus tighter.

Remus slowly brought his arms up to hold him back, resting his cheek on his shoulder and breathing in the smoky scent that clung to his thin jumper. He felt as if there were so many things to be said, things to contemplate, but all he could think of in that moment was the man in his arms. The drop-dead gorgeous man who had stood out from all the others trying to get him with their cheesy one-liners.

"…the Full-Moon looks great tonight. How about going fur a walk?"

"Werewolf pick-up lines, Sirius? _Really_?"

**Finis**.

* * *

><p>Title doesn't have as much relevance as it did when I first started writing this story, but meh. I iz too lazeh to choose a new one.<p>

First attempt at WolfStar as the main pairing, but I think it turned out well :) I'd like to dedicate this to **NeonDomino** for giving me so much inspiration for this pairing [insert frantic bowing] I'm not worthy!

Many thanks to **firefly81**, my glorious teammate and friend, for the beta-work! :D


End file.
